phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KinHikari
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Misperceived Monotreme page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 03:18, June 3, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hey There! Bpendragon AKA Bpen here coming to welcome you to the wiki. Your edits are looking great so far, keep up the good work, and don't forget to join us in the IRC channel! -Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 04:52, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'm Aurablase10000. Nice to meet you! Aurablase10000 05:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, a fellow transcript editor! Nice to know there's another one on here. They're the main thing I edit too (mainly because I remember the episodes a little too well). Glad I'll finally have some assistance with that! Oh, and I like to mimic things as well, but I mainly do people's voices, especially ones from this show. Glad to have you on the site! :) This Cookie has sung 18:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Happy late Birthday! Sorry I meant to do this yesterday but I guess I forgot....... But HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! well guess you could call it a really early birthday!!!! Phinbellafan 18:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Phinbellafan Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 New Userbox Nice to see that more than one like the new userbox I made. A2SD in 12 days??? Whoa! 23:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011